Traitor(s)
Introduction to Traitorism SO! You want to be a traitor do you? Well there's a few things you ought to know. 1. You are not special, even if you do your job well we'll probably just send another good for nothing SoB out to kill you so watch your back. 2. Even though we gave you those code-words, most don't bother to use it so SCREAM it at them until they do. No-one gives a shit if you're talking about some white Russian for no reason. 3. You will most likely die. Welcome to the Syndicate. Make us proud. Your Items. AS you well know we don't expect you to do this without the proper equipment, so let me give you a brief rundown on what this stuff does. We only give you 10 telecrystals since we can't have you wasting billions of dollars simply to steal the station blueprints, even a monkey could do it with less! EMP Grenades (4): Need to shock a door? Need to stop "Sexmotron" from finding your murder? Easy. Chuck one of these out and *POOF* no more technology! We give you five to a pack, so use 'em wisely. CAUTION: MAY SHOCK DOORS. Electromagnetic Card (3): AKA an "Emag" these babies will get you anywhere you need to be, as well a few other nifty uses. Simply swipe it down the door and it'll open like a flash. This item also shorts out the ID lock on both Security and Perseus weapons among numerous other things, so if something is electronic, go ahead and try it. CAUTION: Emagging a bolted door will lock it permanently. Sleepy Pen (5): Pumped full of super powerful sleeping agents, it'll knock the target out before they can scream for help CAUTION: It only has one use so you'll have to refill it with Chloral Hydrate if you want to use it again Paralytic Pen (3): This is like a poor mans sleepy pen but it's still very effective, it has Zombie Powder in it that will make the target appear dead. Watch out as occasionally they will be able to make gestures. CAUTION: The target also retains slight movement of their mouth and as such they are able to whisper. Energy Sword (4): A personal favorite for killing. It also makes a very effective throwing weapon. Be cautious that the silent one doesn't get his hands on this because you'll be dead in seconds. CAUTION: Very effective ranged and close quarters weapon, make sure nobody sees you with one of these because you'll be hounded in seconds. Also needs to be recharged at a gun recharge point after a fair amount of shit slapping. Voice Changer (4): Your everyday Gasmask that also functions as the name implies. Simply grab an ID, shove it in your ID slot and talk. It also covers your face so no-one will know what you're up to. CAUTION: You may, on occasion, be asked to remove your gasmask Energy Crossbow (5): A self recharging weapon that shoots highly toxic bolts of energy. A few shots of these and your target will be passed out on the ground in seconds. It DOES however have limited charge so you'll have to wait while it reloads. CAUTION: The bolts on occasion CAN be seen depending on the state of the universe Cloaking Device (4): Hides you from the world using highly powerful cloaking technology. A general use for these is to assassinate targets without being seen. CAUTION: Thermals will allow you to be seen, also your cloak may fluctuate at times. If you are shot while wearing a cloaking device you WILL be knocked unconscious so make sure to take all the thermals when you have the chance Chameleon Projector (4): Just scan an item and turn it on. This lovely device will disguise you as most things around the station. In this state, you move much slower but you retain the ability to use your hands to hold objects. CAUTION: As a rule of thumb, don't move when people are in sight. If they catch you they can deactivate it and ruin your scheme. Be sure to carry a weapon of sorts and wait. C4 (2): A good tool for a lot of things. Need to get into somewhere? Slap this shit on a wall. Need to get rid of a body? Slap this shit on a corpse. Need to disable a terminal? Slap this shit on to it! It's simple. CAUTION: Do NOT slap this shit onto your backpack, major side effects include death. Chameleon Jumpsuit (3): An all around waste of money when you can simply get an emag. However, if you want to "Stealthily" get into a room, simply change the color of it to suit that of the ID access you'd need to get in. Hopefully the AI (Automatic Insulter) is a derp and will let you in. CAUTION: Probably won't do anything to help you. Syndicate Space suit (3): Don't get this. Really, don't. It's not worth it. Don't do it. I'm warning you. CAUTION: You can get a space suit easily from EVA. Syndicate toolbox (1): An item that only costs 1 crystal, great if the AI decided to bolt you in to that room with the regular walls. It also includes a multitool so if you need to hack a door real quick get this. CAUTION: The toolbox is a very odd and distinctive color so if seen with it you WILL be prosecuted. Binary Translator (3): Dis shit lets you listen to all dem technological stuffs that the AI be saying. CAUTION: Do not talk on the channel as they will catch you out. Hacked AI Module (7): Supposedly used in conjunction with the Binary Translator so you can discuss all your evil schemes. This module will allow you to upload a whole new set of laws. CAUTION: The AI will more than likely be shut down sooner or later so this is probably not the best use of your Crystals Revolver (6): A gun. Literally. A gun. You're better off to get something more suited to killing, but this functions as a good bludgeoning weapon and will more than likely go undetected. CAUTION: Not as deadly as the other choices with a large crystal usage. Ammo for Revolver (2):Ammo for your gun. That's all it does. The ammo is immediately put straight into the weapon so you'll never have to reload. CAUTION: Usage with a full gun will not give it extra ammo. Singularity Beacon (3): Attracts the singularity. Simply screwdriver it down, release the singularity and turn it on. CAUTION: Usage of this may cause the Singularity to disappear into nothingness if God decides that it's doing too much. Powersink (5):Causes the whole station to lose power, lights and all and all doors must be Crowbarred open. To use this item simply place it on an exposed wire and screwdriver it down. You have to turn it on too. It is very easy to get rid of if found, so remember to hide it somewhere where Sexmotron won't find it. CAUTION: Carry a Crowbar with you when you use this item, being as the power will shut off almost immediately. Freedom Implant (3): This item is good if you plan on getting into trouble with security. We give you a special ability to remove handcuffs, and more than likely remove the officer detaining you. CAUTION: Use of this item will instantly identify you as an agent. Uplink Implant (10): A miniature version of your PDA uplink. You only get a total of 4 more crystals but it's great if they decide to take you to the prison station and leave you unguarded to escape. CAUTION: If anyone catches you using this you will be identified as a traitor. Syndicate Card (3) A card that allows you to choose a name and profession. This card only has maintenance access regardless of what you put as the job title but is untrackable by the AI. CAUTION: If caught wearing a syndicate card and your identity is revealed, you will be deemed a traitor. Your Mission If You Choose To Accept It... As a traitor we give you a mission and we EXPECT YOU to accomplish it. Failure to do so will most likely result in us killing your family so remember that when you decide to spare that fuckin' Clown. We don't ask for much. We simply wish for you to risk life and limb to achieve something that really doesn't matter to you. Good luck agent. Category:Antagonist Category:Jobs Category:Guides